


You Taste Like Cigarettes

by artificialhoney



Series: Violet's a Brat [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bratty! Violet, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Violet wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Katya's smoke breaks are starting to get on her nerves.





	You Taste Like Cigarettes

Violet woke up with a jolt. She was breathing heavily, practically panting. She couldn’t exactly remember what her nightmare was about, but she knew she just had one. Seeking comfort, her first instinct was to curl up against Katya. The only problem was, Violet discovered, Katya wasn’t in bed. She sighed. Katya was probably out on the patio, having a cigarette.

She reached for her phone on the nightstand beside Katya’s bed. Unplugging it from the charger, Violet squinted at the bright light from the screen. She almost blindly found the messages app and texted Katya.

_Violet: kat_

_Violet: katyaaa_

_Violet: wya_

_Violet: come back to bed bitch_

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a light blinking from the table on Katya’s side of the bed. Of course. Katya didn’t bring his phone with him. Violet rolled her eyes and turned onto her stomach. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she would feel a lot better once Katya made it back to bed. So she waited.

Violet was never a cuddler. In fact, she didn’t like to share her bed at all. But, with Katya, it was different. It just felt natural for Violet to curl up in his arms. Although she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she really did enjoy snuggling, but only if she really trusted the person with which she was doing it. And she trusted Katya a whole lot.

Violet heard the distant sound of a door closing, and steps walking towards the bedroom. She called out, “Katyaaaa! Get your ass in here!” Katya wheeze-laughed his way into the room.

“Miss me, little brat?”

“You wish” she said nonchalantly, even though she actually had missed him. Katya ripped back the covers and kneeled on the bed. He put one hand on her back, leaning on her, and started smacking her ass with the other hand. If Violet wasn’t fully awake before, she was now.

“Ahhh, stop it, you whore!” She squirmed around until she was kneeling, facing Katya. The two paused for a moment and stared at each other, until Violet suddenly lunged at Katya and pinned him to the bed, straddling him and holding his wrists next to either side of his head. “Miss me, little brat?” she teased in a mocking voice, and then she slowly leaned down to Katya’s grinning face and captured his lips in a kiss. Katya sighed against her lips and opened his mouth to give her better access. She responded by taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, not hard enough to break the skin but just hard enough to hurt a little bit.

“Ow!” Katya groaned into her mouth. Violet took her hands off of Katya’s wrists and pulled back, smirking.

“You taste like cigarettes.”

“Oh, do I? Why would that be, I wonder?” Katya asked jokingly. Violet scoffed.

“Bitch, shut up!” They both laughed. These were Katya’s favorite moments with Violet. He was very proud of the fact that he could always make her laugh, no matter what sort of mood she was in.  Her laugh, as loud and obnoxious as it was, was his weakness. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Katya realized he was staring up at Violet, grinning wildly. “No reason. You’re just pretty.” He moved his hands to her bare waist. “You’re just… so pretty.” He slowly dragged his hands up and down the sides of Violet’s torso.

“Maybe I did miss you when you were smoking… just a little bit,” she admitted breathily. Katya grabbed her and flipped the both of them so they were lying next to each other on their sides.

“Sorry about that, kid. I didn’t mean to wake you up when I left.”

“Oh, you didn’t.” Violet slid her hand up Katya’s shirt and began to rub his chest. “I think I had a nightmare. So that’s why I woke up. Then I wanted to cuddle, but you weren’t here.” She pinched his nipple until he yelped.

“Hey! I’m here now, so stop hurting me, you little freak!” Violet laughed and rolled over, lying directly on top of him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and squeezed. He thought she would remove herself after a while, but she remained, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her beginning to tire when she stopped squeezing him and just laid there, her full weight on him. Her breathing started to slow, and Katya could tell she was about to doze off. He decided he had to make her switch positions before she fell completely asleep on top of him, so that he wouldn’t have to wake up with all his limbs numb.

“Vi,” he whispered. “Can we just spoon like normal people?” Violet slowly climbed off and laid on her side next to him.

“Only if I get to be little spoon,” she mumbled, already curled up.

“Of course.” Katya wrapped himself around her. “Now, go to sleep. If you don’t get your beauty rest, you might wake up ugly tomorrow. How would I ever fuck you again?” They fell asleep giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
